


The Day Diana Fell

by Detailsnotneeded



Series: A Pretty Lady [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detailsnotneeded/pseuds/Detailsnotneeded
Summary: What happens when Bruce/Hulk loses something important to him
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: A Pretty Lady [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217126
Kudos: 1





	The Day Diana Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t start off being more than one but it came flowing out. I’m sorry for this one being a mature rating

_Since his arrival, Bruce has been a valuable member of the team. Both physically and mentally. Having an extra heavy hitter, we managed to avert two world ending events and three universe ending events._

_In the Hall of Justice things have also been less stressful. Batman has had someone to talk strategies with. Superman has someone to spare with when he needs to blow off steam. Aquaman has someone to talk politics with, and the Flash has someone to watch his corny sci-fi movies with. Diana and Batman have stopped fighting so much now that there is no sexual tension between them. The funny thing about it is we think Batman is a little jealous cause he was her Bruce first at one point. But the Bruce’s seem to be best friends...well as much as Batman will let someone get that close to him._

_We found a way to send him home, but Bruce has made his home here. He has people who want him around. He has people who are not afraid of him. And we can’t forget, his_ pretty lady _is here and he needs nothing else._

_But all things must come to an end and today we learned why they sent him away._

_It was an overcast day when the ships arrived. They filled the sky and the sound they made was rhythmic. You could almost say it was soothing but we would find out it didn’t bring any calm. They floated in the sky for weeks which then turned to months not answering any of the communications attempted. Whatever the ships were made of proved too tough even for Superman and resisted the powers of the Spectre. They became an everyday fixture in the sky. Casting their ever-present shadow on the Hall of Justice and many other places. There were many theories but as usual, Batman came the closest._

_“They were probably scanning us and adjusting their tactics...at least that’s what I would do,” he declared._

_Then one day the ships opened. No warning at all. What seemed like a tiny sliver of light across the large obsidian hull of the ships swarms of flying abominations began to flow out. They descended to the street and filled the air. They consumed everything: the buildings and the people. We lost thousands of civilians and many heroes in the first of the attacks. It was so bad that even the super villains fault by the good guys’ side._

_Most of the powerhouses were spread out when they got the call. Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman arrived first. Wonder Woman and Superman began to tear through the ranks of these creatures. They just seemed to never end. It was almost like the more they killed, the more arrived._

Batman brings it up. “How do you defeat beings of immense power...you put them in a situation where their power means nothing. We need to regroup and see how many heroes we have left and coordinate a unified strike.”

Everyone agrees. They retreat to the Hall of Justice, rescuing people along the way. When they arrive Batman immediately activates the defense system and shields. He spreads them out as far out as possible without weakening the shields. They must save as many as they can, but the shields only go so far.

The shields hold as they hear the creatures slamming into it, the _splat splat splat_ sound of bugs hitting the windshield. Batman starts the prep for the orbital space station’s main cannon. He has planned for everything, so the cannon is already warmed up. Bruce once explained that Batman has a kill plan for every member of the Justice League, in the event one goes evil. He even has a plan to defend against himself. They don’t think that that is so funny now.

_”Authorization code Darkest Knight: confirmed.”_

Batman nods at Superman, who steps up to the console and presses his palm to the surface.

_”Authorization code Sunlight Prince: confirmed.”_

Wonder Woman takes her turn at the console.

_”Authorization code Amazonian Hope: confirmed.”_

She rolls her eyes at Batman’s attempt at humor. Only Bruce had found it funny, until he learned his own code: Green Mean Machine.

The targeting controls of the station cannon come fully online. Outside, the people huddled underneath the shield can see and feel the hair rise across their skin. The air begins to heat. A deafening crack follows a blinding flash, and again, and again. The impact of the laser creates a vacuum effect between strikes. What is left of the buildings outside the shield vaporize instantly.  
Superman and Wonder Woman whirl to face Batman, eyes wide. He knows what they are thinking. 

“The people outside the shield were already lost,” Batman explains. “This is why you all voted me the leader. I’m the one capable of making the hard decisions.” 

“There is always another way, Bruce,” Wonder Woman says.

He turns back to the control panel to fire another shot.

“Sorry Diana. Today, there isn’t.” 

As Batman goes to fire again, the comms signal flows with voices. There are heroes still alive, still in the fight. 

Superman squares his shoulders. “We need to get out there and help them instead of holding up in here.”

“Then go,” says Batman. “I will stay here. I have somethings I need to do that might help. I will drop the shields for half a second but that’s all I can give you.”

Superman and Wonder Woman head out, observing that the splash of the laser has cleared everything within a two-mile radius, not one of the monstrosities in sight. Their enhanced senses allow them to hear the fighting and see the swarm gathering up for another attack on the Hall. The laser looks like it has cracked the hull of the ship. They both look at each other at the same time.

“It’s _healing,”_ Wonder Woman says. No wonder nothing worked against the ship.  
Suddenly, everything goes quiet. No sound of the swarm. No sounds of fighting. Just the soft calming hum of the ship. A beam of light shoots from the ship to the ground. A humanoid floats down in the light, touching the ground lightly.

In a loud, calm voice that matches the ship’s hum the newcomer speaks.

“I am Rodum Raqu’mean. I am here to collect your species. Through study and close observation, you have proven to be a resourceful and sturdy race. With a little help, you will become invaluable slaves. You will come to love our fair and just rule. I have taken on your likeness to help you with the transition.“ 

The masses of writhing invaders begin to take on a more human appearance. In moments they resemble black stormtroopers but the skin twists and turns underneath the armor.

“Now that is better,” Rodum declares. “To the leaders of this world: By now, you have noticed my armada is placed around the planet in key spots. Resistance is futile; your race will add to our empire.

“Some of you may ask why I’ve presented myself here. Well I will tell you,” Rodum continues in an eerily calm voice. “This is the point of greatest resistance to our plans. You call them superheroes and super villains. I call them genetic fodder and a nuisance. I believe to crush your hope at the source, I will start with the Boy Scout and a fine specimen of a female. If I had a silly thing as gender I would take her as a mate, but alas, she must be an example.”

Wonder Woman blinks, and Rodum appears inches from her face. If Rodum had targeted anybody besides these two, they would have never seen the attack coming. Even so it did not stop what was about to happen. Wonder Woman could feel the searing touch as Rodum calmly laid their hand upon her chest. She dropped to her knees.

“This is how you should have been from the start, at the feet of a superior being,” Rodum tells her. Flinging Wonder Woman away like a cast-off doll, they turn to Superman.

“Well,” Rodum begins. “People call you Superman. But you are not a man and you do not look particularly super. I hope my first attack did not kill her; I still want to play with her.

“For now, it appears this will be a one on one fight. I suppose I would have said man to man but that would not be accurate at all,” Rodum smirks.

Distantly, Superman hears the fighting has resume. He must end this quickly. There has already been too much death and destruction. With a burst of speed, Superman slams into his opponent.

Rodum’s calm demeanor breaks with laughter.

“This is what I have needed: the thrill of the battle. The Hiverandom – my homeworld, a living planet – worried about giving me the emotions of a lower race, but I was right. You cannot truly rule beings like humans without knowing what they feel. And pain is how you define yourselves. Come on, ‘SUPERMAN,’ is that your best! Hurt me! Teach me what it means to be the thing you want to be the most.” 

Rodum stands, calm returning effortlessly.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. You stop me, and this all goes away for good. But do you have what it takes? You know what let’s make this fun. We are going to wait until Wonder Women gets back to her feet and rejoins the fight. When you lose, I want you to know before you die your best was not good enough.” 

Wonder Women is slow to get to her feet.

“Whatever or whoever you are, you talk too much,” she says. “I don’t normally use foul language but today is an exception. I’m going to fucking kick your ass.” 

Superman laughs. ”I wish I could’ve recorded that! Diana being a potty mouth.” He returns to a serious face. “Yes we are going to kick your ass.” 

Together, they run at Rodum and attack with a flurry of blows. Rodum starts to dance in between their strikes, calmly attacking. The three go tit-for-tat for what feels like hours to them. It has only been minutes.

Rodum floats quickly away from the two. “Well isn’t this fun? Tell me what happens when a God bleeds? You don’t have to answer, I’m about to show you.”

Rodum splits in two. The beings speak in unison, “Fighting you both at the same time might have gotten you some where if we had continued that way. But I am here to win. Now come and feel the might of Rodum Raqu’mean.” Both names are spoken in unison, with first body called themself Rodum, the second called themself Raqu’mean.

Without seeming to decrease in speed and strength they engage the two heroes. They fight, no one pulling any punches. The remaining buildings for miles around are being decimated by the power that the four are exuding. 

The two heroes begin to realize that their opponents are nowhere near tired, nor does it seem like their attacks inflict any damage. They think, they did their research “literally” divide and conquer.

“Superman....Wonder Woman you two seem to be slowing down. I haven’t even broken a sweat...if I could sweat.” The two halves break off from the fighting again. They see them look off into the distance.

“Well, well, well. It appears backup is coming,” Rodum states. “They must have figured out where the real fight for humanity is going down. I bet the choices they had to make must be eating them up inside.

“Since this fight is about to get crowded, one of you has to die. Enough playing with you.” 

A thick purple glow begins to envelope the two halves. The two heroes look at each other, nod, and press the attack. As they engage Rodum and Raqu’mean, they seem to grow slightly faster and a hell of a lot stronger and tougher as the purple glow gets brighter. 

Superman feels it before Wonder Woman. He dodges an attack to the right and sprints to the left, scooping her up. They make it out of range just in time to stand against the wind force of the cannon’s beam impacting a few feet from them. They don’t know if they could have survived the shot but today is not the day to find out. Superman uses his super breath to blow away the smoke, debris and dust.

Rodum laughs as the air clears, but only one laugh. The halves are fused back into one being. “That almost got it done. I would say to tell Batman that it took him long enough to get the firing coordinates locked in, but I just remembered all of you are about to die.”

As the words leave Rodum’s lips Wonder Woman is engulfed in purple flames. 

The fire burns quickly. Superman tries to blow out the flames but the damage has been done. Diana lies screaming on the ground, 3rd and 4th degree burns covering her body. It’s been said, the smell and screams of a burn victim linger in the mind forever.

Superman dashes over to Diana. He wants to pick her up and get her some help, but he knows he can’t. He must finish this fight. Superman and Rodum both turn to look at the portal opening. Superman sees Bruce step through, Spectre on the other side.

“Thanks for the lift Spectre. Keep up the fight, be careful.” Spectre closes the portal. 

Rodum chuckles. “Too bad, Superman, that it wasn’t Spectre that came through that portal, but I have him busy with other pressing matters. He might have been a game changer though...might have.” More chuckling. “But they did send you someone. He doesn’t look very strong and he reeks of gamma radiation.

“Hey Superman want to hear a joke? He’s a walking microwave. I’m not sure what that is supposed to do.

“You must be new.” Rodum finishes, looking at Bruce.

“I’ve been away on a deep space mission,” Bruce says. “Got back just in time for the shit to hit the fan. So... you’re the big bad of the week. What took you so long? You made me lose a bet to Batman on when and how you would show up.

“Look here I have a date with a very pretty lady and I would love to just do this the easy way. You should just leave now, before I get angry. Because you won’t like me when I’m angry.”

“The end of your civilization as you know it is at hand and your worrying about a date?” Rodum scoffs.

Bruce sighs. “If you knew the woman you would understand my urgency.” 

Rodum shakes his head. “Well. Since you are going to die anyway who is this woman?” 

Bruce smiles, eyes gleaming. “Diana Prince. You might know her as Wonder Woman?”

Rodum starts to laugh maniacally. 

“Don’t do this Rodum,” Superman warns. “Don’t tell him. It won’t be pretty.” Superman turns to Bruce. “I want you to know, Bruce, I had to make the choice for the greater good.” 

Rodum interrupts. “Do you mean to say that you, a scrawny little peon, are dating Wonder Woman? The same woman currently dying in Superman arms, right this moment. Aaaaawwww shit it’s getting real now.”

Bruce pivots fast towards Superman. “Superman, is that really her?” Bruce’s hands begin to tremble as he starts to walk towards the unrecognizable body and Superman.

“Kal-El!” He screams “Is that Diana?” 

Superman looks into his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Bruce. I couldn’t leave to get her help. She would understand for the greater good.” 

In shock, Bruce starts to cry. “Why are you talking about Diana in a past tense? Answer me Kal-El! Is that her?” 

Bruce runs towards them, shifting to Hulk and back with every step. Every stride, closer to his dying pretty lady. Hulk to Bruce to Hulk and back again.

“Oh no you don’t my little microwave,” Rodum says. “No death reunions right now. I’m broadcasting this to all the sheep across the world. I’ve killed Wonder Woman and Superman is next and I guess you, the man dating way out of his league. Who are you by the way?” 

Bruce doesn’t even look back. “Why are you talking about Diana in the past tense. That can’t be her. My pretty lady is too strong to die.”

**“Our pretty lady is too strong to die.”**

Rodum steps in front of Bruce/Hulk’s way. “Move, whoever you are, or we will move you.

“I am Rodum Raqu’mean. I am here to collect your species. That is who I am.”

“Move out **of our way!”**

**”I’m coming Dia** na. I’m here.”

Diana raises her charred hand. “I’m going to have to miss our date.”

Rodum is pushed aside by Hulk/Bruce.

“See Kal-El. May I call you that?” 

Superman fires off an eye blast. 

Rodum ducks. “I take that as no. Superman it is. You see, Superman, this right here is the definition of what it is to be human. All you need do is bow down and the Hiverandom will free you from all of this.”

Bruce/Hulk grabs Diana from Superman’s arms. She lets out a scream. Hulk/Bruce looks into Kal-El’s eyes.

“You were supposed to keep everyone safe. You said you were the strongest. I let you believe that, so I left. I volunteered to go on a mission _you_ should have done. You said you were ever vigilant, and no one would ever be lost on your watch. I left her in your hands.

**“You said you were the strongest but Hulk is the strongest there is. Hulk is the strongest there will ever be.”**

Rodum’s voice drops back into calm. “I am the one who hurt your pretty lady. Come, show me that this… _Hulk_ is the strongest. And when I bring you to your knees, you can die right next to her.”

Bruce/Hulk turns back to Superman. “I’m going to end this Kal-El. And if Diana dies, I’m coming for you next. Fuck the greater good. If she dies, your world will know why... **Hulk is the strongest.”**

The Hulk hands Superman back to Diana, turns around, and leaps at Rodum.

“Yes, lover boy, bring your pain hate and suffering. Show me the will of humanity that will be broken today. Superman and Wonder Women couldn’t beat me what chance do you think you will have green man?”

“I am going to kill you for hurting my pretty lady... **our pretty lady…”** Banner releases control.

The Hulk lands in front of Rodum with a swift kick to the chest. Rodum goes flying into the last bit of rubble left in the area, before getting up and shaking the dust off. “That…actually hurt some. More than that pussy supe and bitch of a woman.” 

Hulks roars **“she is a pretty lady!!”** And with quickness Hulk tackles Rodum. Rodum grapples the Hulk upon impact and picks him up into the air and power bombs him into the ground repeatedly, finally throwing him at Superman and Wonder Women. The Hulk corrects himself mid-flight and slides to a stop before he slams into them. 

**“Hulk says run Superman!”**

Superman pics up Diana, but there is no scream this time. Superman can barely hear a heartbeat. He can’t leave the Hulk as the world’s only defense. But he also cannot let Diana die. Superman hears the last words of Banner before he went full Hulk: _If she dies I’m coming for you next._ That cements his decision. For Diana to live will be the greater good…Kal-El knows the Hulk is the strongest, and the world could not survive that fight. Superman leaps up and starts to fly away.

Rodum tries to fly up to intercept. 

“Where do you think you two...” Rodum is cut off by two green feet to the face. 

Rodum goes slamming back into the dirt, followed shortly by a Hulk stomp. They push against the Hulk’s foot, slowly lifting it up.

“Now this is a fight,” Rodum smiles. “Let us see how mad I can get you. I hope that Diana dies in another man’s arms. Do you know, I think I might have had a sexual feeling from her scream and the smell of her burning flesh. When I’m done with you, I am going to go heal her just to set her on fire again and again and again.” 

The Hulk’s foot descends again. Rodum recalls what Bruce said before turning green... _oh, yes. **you won’t like me when I’m angry.** Maybe this was a mistake, to anger him further. What was this new line of thinking? Was this what humans called concern? Could it be fear that we might lose to this hulk? Superman and Wonder Woman didn’t even come close, but this thing is actually hurting me. Maybe we should flee and regroup now that we know about this hulk? No, we can’t. We must crush there hope right here right now. _Rodum begins to push the Hulk’s foot up again, receiving a few stomps during his contemplation.__

__**“You hurt pretty lady now hulk hurt you!!”** _ _

__“Yes, yes, Hulk, I get you must avenge your woman but please get some new lines,” Rodum smiles at that one._ _

__Rodum gets to their feet, still holding to the Hulk’s leg and taking a few punches in between._ _

__“I want you to know, Hulk, that killing Diana didn’t start off personal but it is now.” Roadum picks the Hulk up and slams him to the ground. “You know how to beat big dumb brutes like you? You outsmart them and out class them,” Rodum continues at they mount the Hulk in a full top guard. Rodum starts to ground and pound. The Hulk tries to throw punches back but Rodum is dodging while still on the attack._ _

__“Let me show you something I picked up from your world,” Rodum locks up one of Hulk’s arms, transitioning to an arm bar and summarily breaking the Hulk’s arm. Rolling up to their feet, Rodum punts the Hulk in the face across the open area. Before the Hulk hits the ground, Rodum speeds over and punts him again this time in the back._ _

__“No, Hulk, _I_ am the strongest there is. You left what you loved for what...to protect these weak sheep?” The Hulk finally hits the ground. “Get up. Get up to your feet and die like a proud warrior.” _ _

__The Hulk stands up, unable to move his arm, wobbly on his feet._ _

__Bruce speaks up, “Let me have control for a little bit, big guy. Batman has been showing me things.”_ _

__**”But Hulk the strongest.”** _ _

__“No buddy, today _we_ are the strongest. Now let’s go kick his ass.”_ _

__With his broken arm, Bruce in control, and fueled by Hulk’s rage they charge back into battle._ _

__“Well you are dumb to actually do what I said,” Rodum throws a punch coming in on the side of the broken arm. Right as the punch is about to connect, realization dawns. _Has the Hulk gotten bigger?_ The broken arm comes up just in time to block. Rodum reels in surprise. The Hulk can heal._ _

__Most people don’t know the Hulk can heal. Bruce/Hulk grabs Rodum by the wrist and pulls in for a head butt. Bruce/Hulk then spins around into a suplex, not letting go. He rolls up to his feet and does it again. Hulk then stands, flipping Rodum up and then down land across his knee. _ **How you like that Russian sambo. Courtesy of Batman school of whoop-assery!**__ _

__**”We are the strongest!” **Bruce/Hulk grabs Rodum by the leg and starts fling-slamming his oppenent into the ground. Rodum feels the hurt, the self-dread of losing and perhaps dying…if dying is possible for the being. But if anything can kill Rodum, this Hulk would definitely be the one to do it.**** _ _

__****_It cannot end this way._ All the months of watching these pathetic creatures and planning all for it to come down to a green pissed off monstrosity that Rodum didn’t know about.  
 _ **I know what I should do...**_ Bruce/Hulk breaks Rodum’s neck, unsure if that will work but the body does go limp.** ** _ _

__****Rodum is unsure if death has come but cannot feel anything. _Noted, mistake number one was taking this weak form. Mistake number two was playing with my new toys too long. Mistake number thr..._** ** _ _

__****Bruce/Hulk rips Rodum’s head from the body. Batman once told him, if in doubt remove the head. Batman was dark and straight to the point sometimes and that’s why Bruce/Hulk likes him. What comes next is something he and Superman had been working on. Bruce/Hulk has learned to emit gamma radiation. _It kills most things so let’s try it now._  
Rodum regains consciousness. _Did he just rip my head off? How rude. Well I’m still alive so that’s a good sign…Why is it getting hot. This really hurts. Not like being punch by the Hulk kind of hurt, but inside me hurts._ Then realization hits. _He is_ microwaving _me. What irony._** ** _ _

__****Rodum blacks out again. _Well this is the end. So close,_ so close _but as a parting gift…_** ** _ _

__****“Hulk. I hope she is dead when you get there.”** ** _ _

__****Rodum dissolves to a pile of irradiated goo.** ** _ _

__****Bruce/Hulk taps back into the Hulk’s rage. With each leap he gets stronger, larger and hops further. There is only one place Superman could have taken Diana. To Batman. To the Lazarus Pit. Batman had told him about his former days and training. But did Batman keep track of the pits? It’s Batman of course he did. First to the Hall of Justice and then to the pit wherever that may be.** ** _ _

__****What if they have already left? What will he do? Hopefully they left a message. He arrives at the Hall of Justice, finding it in chaos. People scurry everywhere. Hulk pushes them aside uncaringly as he runs up to Hawkman and Hawkgirl.** ** _ _

__****“Hulk there you are we need help moving somethings,” Hawkman says by way of greeting.** ** _ _

__****“There is no time,” Bruce/Hulk replies. “Where are Superman and Batman?”** ** _ _

__****“We don’t know but I think they left a message,” Hawkgirl tells him. “What’s going on?”** ** _ _

__****“Diana is hurt,” Bruce manages to say as he begins to cry. No one has ever seen the Hulk cry.  
The Hawks are taken aback by this. They knew Wonder Woman was dating one of the Bruce’s and now they know which one. Why were they always the last people to know?** ** _ _

__****“Let’s find this message, Hulk.”** ** _ _

__****They quickly find the hologram meant for Bruce. Zatanna appears when they open it.  
“Bruce by the time we hope you get this we will be at the Pit. Help with the clean-up. We will contact you guys as soon as possible with an update.”** ** _ _

__****_Fuck that,_ Bruce/Hulk think to themselves. _We need to be with our pretty lady._** ** _ _

__****“Hawkman, Hawkgirl, do you know how to track them?”** ** _ _

__****“Well of course we do,” Hawkman says.** ** _ _

__******“I need to know now!”** ** ** _ ********** ** _

_******Hawkgirl is already at the computer pulling up the coordinates to the plane. Hulk doesn’t even waste time with doors, running straight through one of the side walls.** ** ** _

_******“Damn it Hulk we now have to clean that up to,” Hawkman sighs.** ** ** _

_******Bruce doesn’t register the words. He knows it will take him 30 minutes to get there.** ** ** _

_******Hulk speaks up. **”Puny Banner, give it all back to Hulk. We be to pretty lady in 10.”** Bruce lets go without a second thought. ** ** ** _

_******The Hulk is the strongest.** ** ** _

_******He taps into the thought that Diana might die. If she does, then Superman will die. The world will break. Then he will just lay down to die.** ** ** _

_******Nothing could stop them from getting to her. No tree, no mountain, no ocean.** ** ** _

_******True to Hulk’s word, they arrive in 10 minutes. He did not waste any time opening the door...he annihilates it. He doesn’t even realize that a fight has taken place in this monastery, way out in the middle of nowhere desert. Through every door, even a few walls he runs looking for her. Some sorrow must be felt for the soldiers still trying to defend the place. They too are crushed by the unstoppable force.** ** ** _

_******The Hulk finally sees Superman coming up the stairs. He is not surprised to see the Hulk here at this place. Hulk looks into Kal-El’s eyes and knows he is too late. He pushes Kal-El aside and descends the stairs. As he comes out into the open cavern he skids to a halt.** ** ** _

_******Hulk to Bruce, Bruce to Hulk, and back to Bruce. He can barely hear Batman, Superman and Zatanna saying they are sorry they couldn’t make it in time.** ** ** _

_******Bruce walks into the pit, letting the green glowing liquid come up to his waist. He grabs Diana’s body and pulls her close. He begins to rock back and forth, whispering to himself. “I will give anything to get you back. I should have never left. I wanted to show you all I was a valuable member of the team. And I left. I thought you didn’t need protecting. You had the Justice League having your back but I was wrong. I can’t be Bruce without you and there is no one who can stop the Hulk from breaking the world.” Bruce/Hulk stands up and leaves her to float in the pit.** ** ** _

_******“Batman, you have always been nice to me. You should run. **There is no more Bruce only Hulk and he is angry!”** ** ** ** _

_****** ** _

_******_The Hulk and Superman fought for 10 straight days. Many lives were lost. Anyone who stood between the Hulk and Superman was killed. Anything that impeded the Hulk’s pursuit of Superman was destroyed._ ** ** ** _

_******_And we knew._ This _is why his friends sent him away. The Hulk cannot be stopped, cannot be controlled. The Hulk is the strongest._** ** ** _

_******_But on the 10th day a miraculous thing happened. It could not have come a moment too soon. The Hulk had already broken the world. The Hulk stood over Superman’s beaten and battered body, readying the final blow._ ** ** ** _

_******_Superman looked into the Hulk’s eyes and spoke. “I’m sorry Bruce. I’m truly sorry.”_ ** ** ** _

_******As the Hulk’s foot speeds towards Superman’s head, a familiar hand comes to rest on his back. The Hulk’s foot stops inches from Superman’s face. _It can’t be,_ the Hulk thinks. _She was dead in my arms._ Bruce/Hulk puts down his foot and turns around. Diana grabs his face into her hands.** ** ** _

_******“Please stop. These people are our friends. They shouldn’t be punished for my death. It comes with the job and I knew that. Come home with me. We can get away from all this. Leave it all behind. The Hulk is the strongest now show me by standing down.”** ** ** _

_******“But…you were dead. **I saw you. I held** you. You were gone.”** ** ** _

_******“Dear that’s a funny thing about being a god,” Diana answers. “Not everything works the way it is supposed to. No one ever came back to get me. They were too busy fighting you. It just took the pit a little longer to work on me.”** ** ** _

_******“Diana, I love you so much. Without you I am nothing. I’ve killed so many people. There is no way I can just walk away.”** ** ** _

_******Diana looks into eyes. “Who is going to stop us? We can just leave. We can go back to my home. To Themyscira. What man doesn’t want to be surrounded by gorgeous ladies 24/7? No one will come for us there.”** ** ** _

_******Bruce knows it is the Lazarus Pit that has her talking like this. Batman told him it makes people darker each time they go in, and the longer they stay. Diana had been there for 10 days. He knows the normal Diana would not want to leave when the world is so fucked. She would want justice even if it meant punishing him.** ** ** _

_******But does Bruce care? He knows he should be punished.** ** ** _

_******No, he doesn’t care. He has his _pretty lady_ back and that’s all that matters.** ** ** _

_******“Yes. Diana, I don’t want to be without you and if it means running I will.”** ** ** _

_******That was the day they fell.** ** ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I don’t know if there will be more. Once again illogicalkat help me with the edit.


End file.
